Un moment d'égarement
by Jessica572
Summary: Ce jour ou elle lui céda enfin... Dramione


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^**_

 _ **Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site et après avoir lu de nombreuses histoires je me suis enfin décidée à m'inscrire et à publier.**_

 _ **Cette os est un peu spéciale car il est en réalité un extrait d'une fic que je suis en train d'écrire et qui est déjà bien avancée, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite à moitié. Il se peu donc, et à juste titre, que vous n'y voyez pas de chronologie particulière et que la fin vous paraisse un peu précipitée, puisque ce n'est en réalité pas la véritable fin.**_

 _ **Je poste tout de même cet extrait car j'aurait souhaitée votre avis sur ma façon d'écrire et d'amorcer les sentiments des personnages et bien sur, si vous souhaitez que je poste la fiction entière.**_

 _ **Il s'agit donc d'un dramione, un couple que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, car très complexe à mettre en scène et tout bonnement fascinant et, je trouve, criant de vérité.**_

 _ **Je tiens également à m'excuser platement pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir, car je suis très mauvaise en orthographe. Milles excuses.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... reviews please ? ;)**_

 _ **Un moment d'égarement**_

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle aurait reconnu le son de sa démarche entre milles. Une démarche digne, presque inaudible si ce n'est le son de sa cape qui se déplace au gré de ses mouvements. Elle avait appris à la connaître pa coeur ses dernières semaines. La jeune fille s'appuya un peu plus contre la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie, savourant la caresse du vent et le mordant du froid en cette nuit de décembre.

\- Tss, tss, tss... Encore toi Granger, lui souffla t il de sa voix grave en se rapprochant d'elle.

Son dos était presque collé à son torse. Elle en sentait la chaleur, même à travers son épaisse cape d'hiver. Puis il se pencha à son oreille gauche et par un instinct inconnu, elle inclina legerement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu ne me repousses pas aujourd'hui ? La lionne aurait elle enfin rentrée ses griffes ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était lasse de le fuir, de fuir ses désirs et de ne pas écouter son corps qui la suppliait de le laisser la toucher. De lui laisser prendre le contrôle. Aussi quand il referma ses mains sur les siennes, posées sur le metal froid, et qu'il vint l'emprisonner de son corps, elle ne bougea pas plus, se contentant de fermer les yeux comme pour fuir ce qu'elle savait inevitable depuis quelques jours. Il vint déposer un baiser délicat juste derrière son oreille et inspira un grand coup, comme pour s'impregner de son odeur.

\- Si tu dois me repousser, fais le maintenant Granger.

Mais elle n'en avait pas l'envie, ni la force. Elle se tourna dans sa direction, fixant ses orbes grises avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais une faiblesse chez le garcon la faisait fondre. Cétait une attirance qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Alors elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et approcha son visage avec lenteur. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle sentit quelque chose exploser dans son bas ventre et elle renforca leur baiser, passant ses mains dans les mèches blondes de son partenaire pour le coller d'avantage. Elle voulait le sentir. Ce fut comme si le départ était donné, un accord tacite entre eux. Leur baiser se fit encore plus intense et quand leur langues se touchèrent, elle ne put retrenir un gémissement.

\- Tu me rends fou Hermione, haleta le jeune homme entre deux baisers.

Puis il fondit sur sa george, la couvrant de baisers humides pendant qu'il caressait ses hanches de ses larges paumes. Le coeur de la Groffondor loupa un battement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et l'intensité qu'il avait mit à le dire la fit chavirer et la rendit folle de désir. Elle poussa sur ses épaule pour le décoller légerement et entreprit de lui défaire sa cape avec ferveur, avant de passer ses mains sous sa chemise en recollant leurs lèvres, pour un ballet plein de sensualité. Elle commencait à avoir chaud et ne protesta pas quand le jeune homme arracha les boutons de son uniforme pour en dévoiler sa poitrine, devenue généreuse depuis l'été passé. Il la poussa doucement mais fermement contre un des murs de la tour, puis la transperca de ses yeux aciers.

\- Pas ici Granger.

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide, qu'était elle en train de faire ? Son visage dut transmettre son doute, car elle vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il lui emprisonna le visage de ses mains et avant qu'elle n'est pu esquisser un geste, il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinit, faisant chavirer son coeur une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne penses même pas à me fuir cette fois ci Hermione, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Il lui saisit la main avec douceur et la tira à sa suite. Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa mollement conduire à travers les couloirs vides de l'école. Elle était perdue, déboussolée. Le blond lui ouvrit une porte, elle reconnu de suite la salle sur demande et elle fut saisit par la décoration. Un grand lit à baldaquin dans les tons pourpres tronait au milieu de la pièce, entouré seulement de deux petites tables de chevets surplombées d'une bougie allumée. C'était sobre mais intime. Le jeune homme la tira à lui et la conduisit jusqu'au matelas avnt de l'y allonger, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. La lueurs qu'elle decela dans les prunelles anthracites sembla la décider puisqu'elle retira d'elle même le reste de son uniforme, ne gardant que ses sous vêtements, sous l'oeil avide de son homologue masculin. Puis elle lui retira sa chemise pendant qu'il ôtait ses chaussures d'un geste habile du pied, avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla t il avec chaleur.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour une nouvelle danse. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle perdrait sa virginité avec Drago Malfoy ? Sûrement pas elle, et pourtant quand il entreprit de la carresser avec passion et douceur, elle n'eut aucun doute, aucun scrupule, aucune peur. Etait ce leurs derniers moments passés ensemble qui lui avaitent apporter une telle confiance envers le Serpentard ? Probablement.

Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait se firent plus appuyées et elle ne pouvait retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter son prénom en boucle à son oreille, dans une litanie pleine de volupté.

\- Hermione, je ne peux plus... Dis moi oui..

La jeune femme toujours perdues dans les limbes du plaisir hocha mollement la tete pour montrer son consentement, et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'elle deviene enfin une femme. La douleur ne fut pas intense, bien que lanscinante. Cela créait une drôle de sensation dans son corps. Un mélange d'excitation, de plaisir et de gêne, mais les baisers de son amant achevèrent de la détendre et elle entendit à peine son cri de délivrance alors qu'il se répendait en elle. Ce fut un moment magique pour les deux, une parenthèse bienvenue dans ce monde aux portes de la guerre. Ils s'attardèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne souhaitant pas se séparer tout de suite. Pourtant, quand la jeune femme commenca à frissonner, Drago se leva sans un mot et se rhabilla. Elle le regarda faire sans parler d'avantage, son cerveau tournant à pleine vitesse, ne sachant comment se comporter. Bien sur elle n'était pas folle, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras ensuite, et elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit un picotement au coeur. Un monstre tapit à l'interieur, près à le lui déchirer sans vergogne.

Le jeune homme était déjà à la porte et semblait hésiter. Puis finalement il se tourna vers elle , le visage inexpressif.

\- N'espère pas que cela se reproduise Granger, c'était une simple erreur, et je compte vivement sur toi pour garder le silence.

Hermione aurait voulut que cela ne la touche pas, mais on ne choisit pas son coeur et ses décisions et ses paroles la blessèrent plus qu'elle naurait pu l'avouer. Malgrés tout elle avait encore un peu de fièrté.

\- Ne te crois pas plus haut que tu ne l'es , il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit Malfoy.

Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes puis le serpentard tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière, la laisaant seule dans les draps encore imprégnés des souvenirs de leurs ébats. Elle eut un moment de flottement avant que les larmes ne viennent envahir ses joues. Jamais elle ne c'était sentie aussi seule et abandonnée.


End file.
